Turning Over A Leaf
by cbiggs
Summary: Friends meeting friends
1. Chapter 1

Ever pinch yourself to see if you're dreaming or living in the present?

Delia used to see things through rose colored glasses. She recently felt as if she crashed into a brick wall when she discovered her good friend, Christine, associating with another friend, Wes. Delia thought things were going good between her and Wes. They were friends from way back who always made time to talk with one another. Wes recently got a job promotion. This promotion benefitted Wes because it increased his income but, in turn, also increased his hours. Wes and Delia still talked with each other.

Delia and Christine also made time for girl talk and supported each other through life's ups and downs. Delia is a sophisticated, sassy siren, who stands her ground without making a big ordeal over things. She has her bad days but who doesn't. Christine is also a sassy siren who also stands her ground. Both tend to be spontaneous at times. Lately, Christine has been feeling down and relayed her thoughts to Delia. Christine's latest relationship with Kevin seems like it's fizzing out. They, too, have gotten to know each other. Christine and Kevin both work as well. Their jobs at least gave them some time apart.

Christine secretly admires Delia for her sassy, sophisticated manner. Delia appreciates this and continues to be a support system for Christine.

Lately, Delia has noticed something different among her friends.

Wes has been exhausted from his job, and it seems like he has to force himself to talk to Delia. This doesn't bode well for Delia. She's worried about him but tries not to stress him out.

Christine stresses constantly about her relationship with Kevin and her job. Kevin also stresses about work and sees that Christine is stressed as well. They do little things to help each other out, but something doesn't bode well with Christine.


	2. Chapter 2

Wes finally had the opportunity to put time aside for a night on the town with Delia. It took some smooth talking. Dinner and dessert were constantly being interrupted by his cell phone. Delia was trying to be level-headed about the situation. Maybe the overworked guy had an urgent call. Or maybe he can't focus on the present. Delia kept repeating to herself "Turn the ringer off". Delia sipped on her coffee and thought of things she could do with a hot cup of coffee. But she refrained herself, and was just about to reach over a grab Wes' phone and toss it when the call miraculously ended.

Ever enjoy quiet time?

Wes and Delia gazed at each other and made small talk.

Meanwhile, at the ranch, Kevin and Christine were having a routine love spat about who was going to cook dinner. Kevin, who happened to be a genuine wise guy, mumbled under his breath. Christine fired back with suggesting that he look up some dinner ideas on the computer since that was a hobby of his.

Isn't love grand?

The next day, after Wes left for work, Delia made a beeline across the state border for a retail therapy session. Sales, sales, and Oooo. . .another sale! Delia reminded herself that money didn't grow on trees. So she mostly window shopped with the exception of a cute shirt, a visit to the salon for a touch-up, and lunch. On her way to the parking garage, she discovered her favorite boutique.

Why not?

Back in the residing state, Christine finally decided to grace society with her appearance after acquiring copious hours of beauty rest. She got all dolled up and stopped in a favorite shoe store after running her car through the automatic car wash.

Free car wash after a tank of gas!

Dusk eventually arrived and so did the men in their lives. Dinner was delayed for both couples as each person contributed the day's progress.

Here we go again!

Wes and Delia canoodled some. Then each time, one or the other made meal suggestions, somebody made a twisted face. So it was another chips and salsa night with a glass of wine.

Back at the ranch, Christine finally tossed a container of peanut butter for Kevin to catch. Kevin mumbled again, and Christine went to wash her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Delia had a full time job. She had to have one to support her addiction. Delia also valued her off days to spend with Wes and have down time as well. Wes had a slight retail addiction, too, but he mostly shopped online to avoid the crowds. Both partners contributed to utilities and the like. Wes was an engineering consultant and Delia was a design consultant. They valued each other's space though, but used each other for soundboards.

Back at the ranch, Christine wasn't as lucky as Delia. Christine was frugal and worked in a pet store and Kevin was more of a spendthrift who worked in an electronics store. Whenever Delia dragged Christine out of the house for girl time, Christine was like a kid in a candy store or a bull in a china shop. This was amusing to Delia. Christine would convince Delia to buy things to treat herself. Secretly, Delia wished Christine would buy stuff for herself. Delia regularly treats herself, usually with something practical. Delia kept noticing that Christine was fiddling with her split ends. Delia grabbed Christine's arm and dragged her into a nearby salon. The stylist took over with Christine while Delia perused the latest beauty products. Delia contemplated a pedicure vs. a wax.

Later on the same day, Delia dropped Christine off and went home in time for her other half. Delia pulled into the garage and her cell phone went off. It was Wes saying that he would late getting home.

Back across town, Christine was all a twitter about her new hairdo. Kevin came home and greeted Christine. He noticed Christine's new do, then mentioned that money didn't grow on trees. Christine fired back, then settled down onto the couch. Christine then asked if Kevin had a stressful day. Kevin started into her about his job. They came to a resolution and called it a night.


	4. Chapter 4

Wes and Delia had an upcoming trip planned at a resort. Both were excited to take a breather from their normal routines. The day of their trip finally arrived and both were ecstatic to travel down to the Caribbean for sun and fun.

Steel drums and intense sun rays greet Wes and Delia as they stepped off the plane. Exhausted and wired, both made a beeline to their resort. They checked into their room and ordered room service including 2 tall pina coladas to get them in the island spirit.

The next day, Delia adorned herself in a cute outfit with a coordinating wrap. She sauntered out onto the adjoining patio. Wes followed her out there and commenced picking down feathers out of her hair.

Then his phone went off. He went inside to investigate but did not come right back out. Delia grew concerned because it seemed like Wes valued his phone more than her. She realized a job meant responsibility and commitment, but something was different. She heard chuckling in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Delia sauntered back into the room, past Wes into the bathroom to fix her hair. She then snagged a room cardkey and left. She went down to the cabana and perched herself onto a stool. Delia immediately drew a crowd containing some locals and some vacationers. She made small talk and inquired about island activities. One local mentioned snorkeling and pointed in the direction of the pier. This activity appealed to Delia, but she needed to go back to the room first.

She activated the lock on the room door and went in. There was Wes standing out on the patio, gazing into the ocean. He heard the clicking noise of the door lock and turned around. He was glad to see Delia and wondered where she went. She told him about the pier. This also appealed to Wes. So Delia waited for Wes to get ready, and they took off to go to the pier.

Wes and Delia meandered down the beach towards the pier. They finally reach their destination. A tan, outdoorsy man greets them. He also eyeballs Delia. This secretly didn't sit too well with Wes, who was holding Delia's hand. The tan man asks them if they want to participate in a snorkeling lesson. Delia looked up at Wes with sparkles in her eyes. Wes noticed how cute she looked just then. So they followed the tan man over to the pier.


End file.
